


Till it Happens to You

by RhinkyCelestey



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adult Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Abuse, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinkyCelestey/pseuds/RhinkyCelestey
Summary: You really have no idea what it's like...till it happens to you.





	Till it Happens to You

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* This is not a story for everyone. There will be thoughts and depictions of sexual abuse. This is a story that is very personal to me. I am basically writing this for me and if you guys enjoy it, that is a plus. I have been going through a lot and with this story I have been able to express myself and face my issues head on.
> 
> This is in Link's POV btw. I also posted an audio version of this on my [Tumblr](http://rhinkycelestey.tumblr.com/) if you are interested.

The world is a fucked up place. You can’t avoid seeing that. You turn on the tv and there is war and terrible news being thrown at your face in an instant. You look to social media and you see that someone has been murdered or there has been a terrible accident or another injustice has been served. It is unavoidable. Violence. Hate. Pain. We see it every day. We become numb to the sight of it. It becomes a small conversation piece. “Oh honey, have you heard about the poor family that just lost everything in this horrible accident?” “No I hadn’t heard about that one.” “Yep.” And you move on with your life. We are so used to the negativity seeping into every single thing we consume that it is just another incident. 

That is until that certain terrible incident happens to you. 

What do you do when you become the incident? Life stills and you’re just hang there, floating in it, looking around trying to regain your balance. You try to remember who you were before anything changed. You reach out to that part of yourself but with time you realize that part doesn’t exist anymore. There’s just a void where that part used to reside. You slowly discover that you have to reinvent yourself, whatever that means. 

People around you will see the difference. They’ll ask their prying questions because they “care.” Don’t get me wrong some people do care. It’ll be suddenly obvious who actually gives a shit. The people who try to get information that doesn’t belong to them out of you are the people that don’t actually give a shit, at least that’s what I’ve learned through my experience. It’s almost like they are trying to live through you, through the sympathy they impose on you. They want to give you all this pity for something they don't understand. At first it feels nice. You think to yourself “wow this person is trying to get me.” It feels like you’re not alone for once. Then all of a sudden they are nowhere to be seen when you are breaking down, feeling more alone than ever. 

I lie to myself a lot. It's become a way of coping for me. I tell myself I'm fine. I tell myself I'm strong. I tell myself that I will get through this but it doesn't seem sincere. There's always a whisper of a voice reminding me that I don't actually matter. That the fight isn't worth it. That I might as well give up. Some days I succumb to that voice. I listen to it. I sink into it and I become it until I decide to crawl my way out and start the cycle over. 

There are some things you just never heal from. At least it feels like you never heal. You'll always have a scar. A mark that will always be there and will always remind you of what you've been through. The trick is learning to live with the pain and the memory of that scar everyday. It's not easy but it is what it is.  
I've been through hell and back and I know in the end I'll be alright but damn is it hard to keep that in mind when it feels like your whole life is crumbling right out from under you. All of the control you once feel like you had has dwindled and you're left grasping for some semblance of normalcy. It feel like every little thing becomes a trigger. Things that were once funny just feel shitty now. There are moments where I feel like I might never truly laugh again. 

I thought I was safe from the shit I've heard about. I thoght that ignorance was bliss. I never in my life thought that I would become a victim. I'm strong. Maybe not physically that strong but I'm tenacious. I don't let people mess with me. I am a fighter. 

But I had something stolen from me. That fire that used to spark the flame that burned through out my whole body has been dimmed. It is barely lit. It feels like just the lightest breeze could blow it out.

I had something stolen from me, something I can never get back. There is no forgetting this. 

I was assaulted. I was sexually assaulted. 

There. It's been said. Some days the hardest thing to do is admit that it happened. I still can't say the "R" word out loud. It makes it too real. 

I told Rhett. He's the only one that really knows. I can trust him with this information. He has been there for me since i can remember. He has been so gentle and caring and compassionate. I couldn't ask for a better partner but it still feels like I'm alone. With all the love he pours into our relationship, it still feels like I'm dealing with it by myself. 

I think back to who I was before this happened and it's like I'm seeing flashbacks of a strangers life. You really have no idea what it's like...

Till it happens to you

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you guys think of this but please be kind. This is something that is very real for me.


End file.
